


Cardioversion

by destieliswrittenonmyheart



Series: The Song a Supernatural Heart Sings [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Castiel Feels, Heartbeats, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hunt Gone Wrong, Hurt, Hurt Castiel, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sick Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 01:38:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10776753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destieliswrittenonmyheart/pseuds/destieliswrittenonmyheart
Summary: A hunt for a ghost goes wrong, and Cas is injured.The spirit grabbed and strained Castiel's heart, making it erratic.The Winchesters have to rush him to a hospital before it's too late.





	1. Chapter 1

"No!" Dean cried out, his screams echoing in the abandoned warehouse. "You let go of him, you son of a bitch!"  
The ghost that the boys were attempting to hunt down had a hand sticking through Castiel's chest. Sam was nowhere near to help, so Dean charged toward the spirit, swinging his fist that bore an iron ring at it. Cas collapsed as the ghost teleported elsewhere, and Dean caught the falling man.  
"It's okay, it's okay. I've got you." Dean hushed, guiding Cas to the ground.  
Cas's face was twisted in agony and he was gasping for breath. "No, something's wrong."  
Color immediately drained from Dean's face, his eyebrows crunching together with concern.  
"It did something to my heart, Dean." Cas reported and grimaced, clawing at his ribs.  
  
As if Dean wasn't already pale enough, he felt as if his face drained of color even more. "No no no, you're gonna be okay, Cas. I've got you. I won't let anything happen to you." He promised fervently. "How bad is it?"  
"I don't know." Castiel admitted.  
  
The two heard an eerie howl behind them, and Dean whipped around to face the ghost once more.  
"No you don't you little bastard." Dean roared as he stood and took a defensive stance. Just as Dean went to take another swing at the grayed and decaying phantom, it went up in flames. Sam had found the remains. A small thankful prayer slipped past Dean's lips as he fell back to Cas.  
  
"Are you in pain?" Dean asked.  
"Yeah." Cas answered, still pressing clawed fingers between his ribs. "I just feel off, really weak - my heart's beating weird, Dean. I'm-I'm scared." The words came out quick and broken.  
Dean licked his lips and thought of what to do. "Try and stay calm, the worst thing to do would to get really anxious. I need you to breathe steady for me, Cas." Truth be told, Dean was terrified too; But he had to stay strong for Cas.  
  
Dean checked Cas's radial pulse, and was met with a too-fast and irregular throbbing.  
"Dean, pl-" Cas begged, but Dean cut him off.  
"It's okay, I'm right here. We'll get you help really soon. Stay calm for me." Dean comforted. He helped Cas sit up and lean against him. "There you go, listen to my heartbeat Cas. It's going to be okay. Just stay calm. Deep breaths."  
  
Sam bolted around the corner, and saw his brother and best friend crouched on the dirty floor. "I killed it, it's dea-"  
"Cas is hurt, we've got to get him to a hospital, Sammy." Dean interrupted with an urgent tone. Sam immediately took action and ran to help.  
"What's wrong? What happened?" Sam questioned frantically as they heaved Cas up and into Dean's arms.  
Dean sighed and started galloping towards where they parked the impala, Sam following. "It grabbed his heart, and now it's beating irregularly and quick."  
"Oh God." Sam reacted, and Cas whimpered. He noticed the distress, and Dean's classic Castiel-panic-calming position and his features softened. "It's okay Cas. We're right here, it's going to be okay. We're getting you help."  
  
The Winchesters were panting by the time they reached the sleek black car. Dean was swift to unlock the car and toss the keys over to Sam, who got in and started the car as Dean lowered Cas down in as well.  
"How are you feeling?" Dean asked once again.  
"I feel terrible, m'heart's still racing." Cas admitted.  
  
The car door slammed, and Sam nailed the accelerator; Searching for the nearest hospital on his phone with voice control. The mechanical voice spoke back, announcing the nearest hospital was in seven miles.  
"There we go, we're not far Cas. No reason to worry." Dean tried to comfort.  
The drive was mostly quiet except for the robot voice in Sam's phone giving directions, and Dean and Cas going through breathing exercises to ease Castiel's anxieties.  
  
When they reached the hospital they tore inside carrying the weakened man.  
"Sir, what's the problem?" The receptionist stood and asked when they came through the doors.  
Dean gasped for air, trying to recollect his words. "His heart, it's his heart."


	2. Chapter 2

The Winchester brothers paced anxiously as they awaited to be told Castiel's status. Once they'd taken him from Dean's arms, they were told to stay put in the waiting room. Someone had asked what had happened, and of course they lied; But that was it. Half an hour had passed before a nurse finally came to talk with them.  
"Dean Winchester?" She called out to the bare waiting room. The boys stood and anxiously went to receive the news. "I'm so sorry to keep you waiting on Jimmy's status."  
"It's no problem, ma'am. We understand." Sam said matter-of-factly.  
  
She smiled and proceeded to inform them, "Okay so there's nothing too serious, he's going to be just fine. He's suffering from atrial fibrillation and a very mild pulmonary contusion; Meaning his left lung is slightly bruised, and his heart rhythm is in a type of arrhythmia that we're going to be fixing in just a few minutes."  
Dean gulped and sighed in relief. "Thank god. Thank you for letting us know," Dean glanced down at her name tag, "Sophie."  
"Oh it's no problem. I'm just doing my job." Sophie replied. "Oh also, I'm also supposed to let you know that the doctor is allowing one of you to come back for the cardioversion process to help keep your friend calm."  
  
Sam nudged at Dean then gave a grin and a nod to Sophie before walking back towards the chair he had claimed earlier that night. The nurse and Dean started their journey down multiple corridors towards Cas.  
"So, cardioversion," Dean began. "The hell is that?"  
Sophie chuckled a bit. "It's a procedure of shocking the heart back into a normal rhythm."  
Dean's walking pattern stuttered slightly as he tried to process the information. "It's electrocuting him? Wouldn't that do harm?"  
"It's very rare that there's any problems with cardioverting, plus Jimmy will be partially sedated and probably won't remember it. Oh, and before I forget; Jimmy is hooked up to a few machines, pulse ox, heart monitor, and such. He's doing just fine, but the machines can look intimidating." Sophie concluded.  
"Oh, thanks." Dean mumbled as they finally reached Cas's room.  
  
Sophie gave a tiny knock, then opened the door. Dean's breath hitched as he saw Castiel. Cas had a green tinted oxygen mask over his face, but Dean still heard him call out his name.  
"Dean," Cas beckoned weakly. "I'm okay."  
"I told you, stupid." Dean snorted back as he drew nearer.  
"I've already given him the sedative," the presumable main doctor told Dean as he motioned to the IV line that was taped to Cas's hand. "He's going to start feeling drugged any second now, it's very fast acting."  
Dean nodded in response.  
  
"They're gonna shock me, Dean." Cas stated, already looking out of it.   
Dean gave a modest smirk. "So I heard."  
Sophie excused herself as she passed in between the two men. She placed the electrode pads upon Cas's chest, moving a few of the EKG leads out of the way. When she was finished Cas had one pad on his right pectoral and the other sitting below his left nipple, caging in his heart.  
"Are you feeling drowsy, Mr. Novak?" Another nurse asked.  
Cas swallowed dryly before responding, "A bit."  
"Good."  
  
Dean's eyes lingered on the screen that had Cas's EKG reading displayed upon it.  
136 bpm, with multiple irregularities. Dean grimaced, knowing that there was no way that was comfortable.  
"Look at you, Cas. I told you everything would be okay." Dean praised, attempting to distract him.  
"I'm not fixed yet." Cas retorted.  
Sophie glanced to Dean. "Cas?" She questioned.  
"It's a nickname." Dean stuttered over his words.  
"How did you get that out of Jimmy?"  
Dean shrugged. "It's kind of a long story." Sophie giggled and turned back to her work. Dean had turned back to Cas, but he was already asleep; He rolled his eyes.  
  
The doctor started muttering a few doctor terms to Sophie, which Dean couldn't understand, then announced they'd be starting the cardioversion. The machine that was connected to the electrode pads made a long whirring beep as it charged.  
"The machine is set to 200 joules." The doctor stated. "Hands clear of the patient!"  
"Clear." Sophie and the other nurse notified. The doctor raised an eyebrow at Dean.  
"Um, I'm clear." Dean notified as well.  
  
"Delivering shock."  
Dean watched the EKG and held his breath. Two heartbeats passed then the machine delivered the shock, as it was supposed to. Cas's body tensed and gave a slight heave before dropping lax again. Dean's eyes shot to Cas, then back to the monitor. Castiel now had a slow and steady heartbeat. Dean sighed heavily in relief.


End file.
